


The Family We Choose

by Asahara



Series: Meet the family [2]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU universe, Bonding, Family, Gen, Magic, Meet the Family, Power of Words, Thor Is Not Stupid, Thor Is a Good Bro, Thor has magic, not yet at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asahara/pseuds/Asahara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After meeting and accepting Sleipnir it now the triplets turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Family We Choose

**Author's Note:**

> Loki is physically around 16-18  
> Thor is physically around 20-25
> 
> Tell me what you think so I can improve!

Loki sat in the center of Thor's bed, reflecting on the past millennium. After meeting Sliepnir nothing seemed to faze Thor, even the looks of disgust the other Aesir (though Thor did a grand job of silencing any outright slander of his nephew) and Odin himself did not make his headstrong, loyal brother turn on him. Loki stirred out of his memories at the sound of the door opening.

Thor for his part did not look shocked at the three babes crawling, slithering, and pawing around his bed, watching him curiously. Slowly, Thor moved to sit on the steps, like he did many millenniums ago with Sliepnir, and waited.

“You got back soon. I was expecting you to be gone for another week.” Loki said shifting his weight so he could lay down on his front and look up to his brother.

“Ratatosk found me and barred the news of possible nieces and nephews.” Thor paused, Loki nodded both knew Ratatosk well for he was the one who taught them, unbiased, about the other realms. Seeing understanding flood his brothers face Thor continued on. “He was also willing to tell me how he travels up and down yggdrasil so freely.” The shocked look Loki gave him made Thor snort. They had discussed different ways to travel without the bifrost from Rituals and runes to summoning circles, for one of them to find a reliable way of traversing yggdrasil without nearly dieing in the process was quite the achievement.

As they were talking of how big the cost of obtaining that information was, one apple from the best tree in Idunn's orchard, and what their next adventure would be with that information the children had made up their minds about approaching Thor.

Hela was the first to crawl over, grabbing Thor's breeches to hoist herself onto her feet and to reach the thin silver chain necklace that hung lightly over his tunic, he picked her up and for a few second stared at each other before Hela gave a shrilling laugh. Startled, Loki looked up and saw Thor had shape-shifted into a half dead, like Hela, and was making ridiculous faces to make her laugh. Loki beamed in happiness at the acceptance his brother showed to his children. Seeing their sister having so much fun Fenrir and Jörmungandr made their way over the bed. 

“They are beautiful Loki.” Thor rumbled as he pet Fenrir's thick fur, and let Jörmungandr twist around his arms and shoulders (tensing when Jörmungandr slid around his neck, but Loki knew knew it was a warriors instinct), and sliding his fingers through Hela's coarse hair.

To get away from the distracting tableau Thor presented him with, Loki cleared his throat and rattled off information.

“The girl is Hela, the youngest, then Jörmungandr, the serpent, and finally Fenrir the oldest.” Loki said, nodding to each one with pride, of all the children were strong and healthy. Thor glanced at Loki before turning his attention back to the children.

“Something happened to them.” it wasn't a question. Loki's shoulders slumped he knew how is brother knew but he still had to ask.

“How?” Thor hummed bringing his large hand to rest on Hela's rotting cheek.

“Fenrir acts to much like a child, and Jörmungandr stopped crossing my neck.” Thor proved this by letting Fenrir close his jaw around his fingers, instead of biting or even nibbling Fenrir sucked and licked at them while being mindful of his teeth. Thor continued his explanation. “Hela's dead half is an illusion, a dark permanent one, but it only affects the sight.”

Loki often forgot that his quiet, elder brother while a renowned warrior was also the one who taught him most of all the seidr he knew. Thor was one of the most intelligent people he knew, capable of finding the truth within a lie and have people make a fool of themselves without a word nor gesture, he taught him seidr and to guard his truths like a dragon hoarded gold.

“Their mother,” Loki started. “Didn't like me and cursed them into these forms, I am unable to reverse the curses, but I did change it enough so their minds where their own.” Loki finished, watching his brother face. Thor's eyes turned cold at the mention of their mother cursing them but he did not show any outwards hatred.

Humming again Thor sat little Hela on his knee. “Hela Lokidottir, niece of crown prince Thor and daughter of Loki Silver-tongue, crown princess of Helheim.” Gently Thor gave her over to her father.  
Loki and Hela watched as Thor untangled a recluse Jörmungandr and set him in his lap.

“Jörmungandr Lokison, third nephew to crown prince Thor and son of Loki Hearth-fire, guardian of Midgard and king of serpents.” Jörmungandr must have heard something he liked for he offered no fight when he was deposited on his fathers shoulders. Finally it was Fenrir's turn, who sat proudly waiting his turn until his family settled down.

Thor scooped Fenrir up and sat him down. “Fenrir Lokison, second nephew of crowned prince Thor and son of Loki Wordsmith, Lord of forests and master of the hunt.” Fenrir made an attempt at howling but was cut off by Loki smothering him in a hug. 

Thor looked out his chamber window and saw it was already evening.

“Stay the night, and I'll tell you how Sleipnir managed to get every horse in the stables out, and not get caught.” Thor gave a wide grin. The family of four relaxed in the bed watching Thor act out a dramatic retelling of his and Sleipnirs escapades.

If, in the morning, their was one more Lokison on the bed they never said a word about it as the stable hands ran around crazy.


End file.
